The present invention concerns a new structure of a sailing boat that allows disabled people to learn how to sail, and to learn how to perform, without any danger, the same maneuvers done on the great competition sailing boats. Furthermore, the structure according to the present invention has proved to be suitable for instructing beginners, specially youngsters.
It is well known that until today all those people that are disabled at their legsxe2x80x94even if they are able to use their armsxe2x80x94have been kept away from the marvellous world of sailing due to a total lack of floating means equipped and structured in such a way as to allow the presence and the cooperation of the disable person accompanied by a teacher.
Said lack is completely solved by means of the structure of sailing boat according to the present invention, consisting of a multiple housing realized in the boat and provided with two seats in succession so that a teacher, sitting on the back seat, may check, suggest and correct the maneuvers performed by a disabled person or by a young person sitting on the front seat, and who may work only with his arms.
The main feature of the structure according to the present invention consists in that it provides for important social and sports functions which have never before been faced and solved by any existing floating means or sailing boat.